Never Going To Be First
by A Silver Cloud's Lullaby
Summary: It's not fair you know. She has everything. She has beauty, brains, a loving family...him. Everything I ever wanted, everything I worked so hard for. I hate her for it. And you know what the nutty thing is? She's my best friend. DISCONTINUED INDEFFINITEY
1. Prologue

**OK, I know this is going to be a bit confusing and short, but it's just a prologue. The story will get more explained as more chapters come in. It was made vague for a reason. Anyway, this is just an idea I had floating in my head. It is rated T for a reason which you will find in chapters to come. Hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: iCarly I own not.**

* * *

_**Prologue**

* * *

_Sam_

* * *

_

I don't know how it happened, but it did. And surprisingly, I don't care. I know, it seems heartless, but like I said, I don't care. I was so sick of what was going on, and finally, it could possibly end. And that's all I really wanted.

I'm probably not making any sense to you. Well I have two words that should explain it all. Two simple words that should make you go 'Oh, I get it now.' And those two words are:

_Carly Shea._

There's no doubt you've heard of her. She has a webshow that you have most likely watched at some point or other. You know, iCarly? It's the hottest show on the Internet. And of course, it's hers.

It's not fair, you know. She has _everything_. And she never even had to work for it either. She's got beauty, she's got brains, she has style. She has a great older brother to take care of her in a responsible _and_ fun fashion. Her dad is in the Navy, so he gets her _everything_ she wants. She has tons of friends. She's popular. Every guy I know has had or now has a crush on her. It's been that way since middle school. She has amazing grades. She's talented. And that's not all.

_She has him_.

Him. Fredward Benson. The biggest dork I've ever known. The guy I insult on a daily (sometimes more) basis. The most annoying male specimen to ever walk the planet. The boy with the most annoying and protective mother. Everything about him was wrong. Everything about him was annoying, and so easy to insult.

_And I love him._

I'm not sure how that happened either. All I know is that it did. But it doesn't matter anyway. All he sees is her. All anyone ever sees is her. And she doesn't even care. She doesn't see or cherish what's right in front of her.

Like I said, it's not fair. She has everything I ever wanted. She has everything I've tried so hard to work for. But it was never enough. It's still not enough. I'm always second best to her. I can never get anything I want, anything I crave. It all goes to her. Everything goes to Carly Shea. And I hate her for it. I hate her.

And you know what the nutty thing is?

_She's my best friend._

* * *

Freddie

* * *

She's so perfect. Everything about her was so perfect. Her hair was perfect, her face was perfect, her teeth were perfect, her body was perfect. She made great grades. She had the coolest webshow the Internet has ever seen. Everything about her was perfect. _Everything_. Well, except for one thing.

_Her best friend._

Samantha (everyone called her Sam) Puckett. She was the only flawed thing about _her_. Sam insulted me. Always made fun of me. She never gave me a fair chance. Ever since we were kids she's been like that. It's like she got a sick enjoyment out of seeing me in pain. Sure, she did it to other kids, but I was her main target. I didn't get it.

Of course, I knew that she had a good side to her. I've seen it before. I've seen her sweet. I've seen her nice. I've seen her sympathetic, caring even. And during those times, I found that I really liked her. Which is why I don't get how she could have done what she did. What she did to _her_. And I know you're most likely wondering who this _her_ is.

_Carly Shea_.

I've known this perfect girl ever since she moved across the hall when we were ten. Immediately when I saw her, I knew she was 'the one'. It was as if the heavens opened, and an angel came down in human form (tell anyone I said that, especially Sam, then my manly-hood is totally screwed). From then on, I knew that she had to be mine.

_I loved her._

But sadly, those feelings weren't returned. She had told me we could be friends and I had to get over her. But I refused. I knew she had to—and would be—mine at some point. I didn't care how long it took, or badly I would get hurt. And I got pretty hurt. And that was where Sam would come in and rub it in. but Sam's not the point. The point is, I loved Carly and I would do anything to get her.

And the funny thing?

_She's my best friend._

NGFNGFNGFNGFNGFNGFNGFNGFNGFNGFNGFNGFNGFNGFNGFNGFNGFNGFNGFNGF

**I hope you're intrigued! This story isn't totally developed yet. I have the skeleton right now and I'm detailing it more as I go along. So I'm pretty much reading it with you guys LOL. But I do have promise in this story most definitely. I have a feeling it will be a slow story (as in a lot of chapters with a lot of detailing in the lives and situations of the characters) mainly because that's how I envisioned it, and it's also necessary for the plot in this story. But anyway, I really hope you guys are intrigued by this. Reviews definitely encourage me and will probably quicken the pace for the story :) So please review! hugsandkissestoall**

**-Lullaby-**

* * *


	2. Chapter 1: La Beginning

**Hey guys! I was surprised by the response I got from this story. Over 100 hits and 7 reviews! Not too bad if I do say so myself. So thank you all! I hope I won't disappoint you :)**

**This chapter takes place before the prologue. So this is how it _all_ started. Just letting you know that so you won't get confused :) Oh, and sorry in advance for any spelling/grammar errors.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except for Dillon. I own him. Mwahahahahahahaha

* * *

_Chapter 1

* * *

_**Sam

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

_Ugh. What is that annoying sound?_ I shoved my pillow over my head trying to drown out that stupid noise. No luck. _Grrrr! What is that noise? Wait…what's today? Monday. Crap. First day of junior year._ And then it dawned on me. My alarm clock! That's what that obnoxious thing was. I swear it was more obnoxious than Gibby.

After pounding my alarm clock (the snooze refused to shut off at my will), I reluctantly forced myself out of the comfort of my bed. I seriously hate school. It was so mean. Seriously! How dare it deprive me of my precious sleeping time! Some freshman was getting a serious wedgie today.

…OK, so I take my frustration out on unsuspecting freshmen. So what? That's the nature of public school, people! Geez, get it right, will ya?

Sorry.

After eating a wonderful breakfast (ham and cheese omelet—yum) and brushing my straight teeth (thank God I finally got my braces off after freshman year…those metal cages were _torture_!), I gazed into my closet wondering what to wear on my first day of school.

Yes, contrary to what people think, I do actually care about my appearance. Hey, I'm a girl can you blame me? And I'm sixteen! Naturally, I've gotten a bit more feminine in how I dress and act!

I swear!

Anyway. After staring at my closet for ten minutes, I finally settled on blue camo cargos and a form-fitting (ha! See? Femininity right there!) black T-shirt saying, "Girls will save the planet" and a pair of black flip-flops. And, of course, I styled my hair in its signature half up, half down curly look.

After one last look in the mirror, I glanced at the clock.

Oh crap! I'm going to be late! Ugh, Carly will kill me if I'm late on the first day. We still had to choose our electives, and usually if you're late you get stuck with something stupid like…computer science.

Well, they aren't stupid if you're Fredward Benson, but that's a whole different story in itself.

Grabbing my backpack, I headed out the door and into my brand new shiny red car. OK, so it wasn't _that_ new and shiny, but it's my baby. I worked really hard this summer to get a used car, so I'm happy with what I got.

I stopped by Carly's apartment to pick her and Fredwad up. Since none of them had a car yet, I was doomed to be the carpool girl. But I guess it kind of makes sense. Carly just turned sixteen at the beginning of August and got her license last week, so she hasn't been able to get a car. Freddie has had his license—before me even—but he has this psycho insane mother who thinks that cars are heinously dangerous death traps even though she drives one herself. Because of this, I'm the one who has to waste all this precious gasoline when I could be cruising to God knows where.

OK, you caught me. I actually love it. I worked _extremely_ hard for this car. I worked two jobs for it. I had to deal with super boring paperwork way too early in the mornings at a local hospital on weekends _and_ I had to deal with screaming, crying, and obnoxious little kids at a summer camp on weekdays. I love kids and all (I actually do…it's when they hit those pubescent preteen years that I want to slap them) but dealing with them for _that_ long when they're _that_ annoying makes me want to lock them up in timeout for the rest of their lives.

Needless to say, I worked extremely hard for this car and I love every chance I get to show it off. Including the carpool. Even if it means I have to waste precious money on gasoline. Nah, I don't waste that much. Freddie and Carly pitch in when they can, which is really helpful.

I took out my cell phone and text Carly to let her know that I was waiting for her and the dork downstairs. Within five minutes, she and said dork were walking out of their apartment building. Carly still looked as beautiful as ever (I seriously don't know how she does it). But Freddie…

Oh gosh. No words could describe it. I hadn't seen him all summer (while I was working and Carly and her brother, Spencer, were doing a cross country road trip, he and his mom got to visit their crazy relatives in sunny California…lucky bastard), and the summer did him some good. He looked even more handsome than he did last year.

…Yeah. You caught me. I'm not sure how it happened either. It just sorta did. I actually fell for Fredward Benson.

I'm not gonna lie. It took me all the way till the beginning of freshman year for me to realize that. It took me another three months to finally admit it to myself. I mean, think about it. Me, Sam Puckett, the school's known "bad girl", fell for _Freddie_, the school's known nerd.

But he did lose most of that title in freshman year. Inside he was still a smart, tech-obsessed nerd. But on the outside? He had changed a lot. He finally hit his growth spurt to where he wasn't the tallest guy, but he was still averaged height—as in taller than all the girls and the same size as most of the guys except the basketball and baseball players. He got more muscular (oh gosh) from working out over that summer with Spencer. His hair got a little longer and messier. His face definitely matured, but he still had his boyish Freddieness in him.

Can you really blame me for falling for him?

_Sigh_. I can, too. Trust me, I hate it. Especially seeing him practically worship Carly. It really hurts, you know? I mean, seeing the boy you like being in love with another woman? That's one of the worst pains you can get. So I just hide it, insulting and making his life hard like usual.

Anyway. They were walking towards my car, hurrying as much as they could without mauling other people on the sidewalk. It was all I could do to help myself from checking Freddie out while he flirted with Carly. She politely declined his attempts, of course.

"Ready, guys?" I asked as they got in the car, Carly in the passenger seat and Freddie in the back seat.

"Yep!" Carly replied in her usual chipper voice.

"Alright, let's get this over with." I revved up the engine and we headed off to Ridgeway High.

"Aw, come on, Sam. Lighten up! Only this year and next until we graduate!"

Freddie snickered. "It'll be a miracle if she graduates."

"And it'll be a miracle if you actually get a girlfriend," I shot back. I could feel him glare at me so I smirked at him through the rearview mirror.

Carly sighed. "You haven't even been in each other's presence for five minutes, and you're already fighting?"

"She hates me!" Freddie accused, pointing a childish finger at me.

Oh, if he only knew.

"I don't hate you, Freddork."

He gave me a weary look. "You don't?"

I shook my head. "Nope." I gave another smirk. "I just hate your face."

_Liar_.

But it didn't matter. Freddie just pouted, folded his arms, and sat back in the seat. The rest of the fifteen-minute drive was spent in silence. Finally, we got to the school. I parked my baby, and we all got out. After locking the car, we went inside to quickly choose our electives. Unfortunately, there was a pretty long line.

"So, what are you guys going to take?" Carly asked while we were in line.

Freddie shrugged. "Most likely computer science."

I coughed _nerd_.

Freddie glared again. "You know what, Sam?"

I stared lazily at him. "What, Freddie?"

"You can be so annoying sometimes!"

I scoffed. "Wow, great comeback. I applaud you for that." I added an extra, sarcastic three claps for emphasis.

As Freddie was getting ready to reply again, we both felt something wet spray our faces.

"What the ham?!" I cried as he made a similar noise of protest. We both looked at Carly. And there she was, holding that dreaded spray bottle. "You brought _that_?"

"Yes. Now don't make me squirt you with liquid again!" she said, holding the spray bottle up to us as if she were a police officer trying to hold off a mass murderer.

"Whatever," I mumbled wiping the excess water off my face. "We're next in line anyway."

I gazed at the different electives. I skipped right over computer science and PE. Contrary to what people believe, I really don't like sports all that much. It's not like I'm _bad_ at them. I'm just lazy…and temperamental. The only sport I really like is dodge ball. I mean, really, what a great way to let out your frustration! I remember I had told Carly that once. She had stared at me funny and said, "Yes, because it is just _so_ wonderful to have rubber balls flying at your face with impressive force!" Well…it is when you're the one throwing the balls…

I looked at the other electives. The ones left were choir, art, band, home economics, drama, study hall, and life science. Carly, of course, signed up for choir. She had been getting really into singing lately. I was debating on either art or home economics when I heard Freddie scream out "NO!" Hearing it so loud and so abruptly, made me accidentally make a scribble mark through the last spot of home economics. There was no way I was going to be able to fit my name in that slot. Well, I guess I'm taking art class…gr.

"Geez, Freddie, you made me cross out the last slot for home economics! What's wrong with you?"

"Computer science is all filled up!"

_Why would so many people want to take that class anyway_? "So just sign up for a different class. It's not the end of the world, Freddork."

"What classes are left?"

"Well," Carly said, drawing out the syllable and gazing over the clipboards. "It looks like there's three slots left in choir, two in drama, five in life science, six in art, and three in study hall." Suddenly after she finished, a mob of desperate students shoved us out of the way to choose those limited classes.

"Noooo!"

"Oh my gosh!"

"What the ham?!"

Finally, everyone dispersed. Some were ecstatic and others were disappointed, but lightly satisfied with what they got. But why everyone decided to randomly stampede after Carly read what was left is beyond me.

I heard Freddie groan in disappointment.

"What's wrong, Freddie?" Carly asked.

"The only spot left is in art."

I smirked and gave him a playful punch on the shoulder. "Cheer up, Benson. You'll get to have class with me!"

"Oh, joy," was the heartfelt response I got.

Gee, thanks a lot.

NGFNGF

Thankfully, since it was the first day of school, we only had a half-day. It was a good thing, too. I already had four out of my seven teachers hate me (apparently all teachers have a poster of me saying BEWARE OF SAM in the teacher's lounge or something), and I have no doubt the other three will hate me by the end of the week.

But the weird thing is, it was only the first day and apparently we had a lot of new people. Most of them were girls, and they all took an odd notice to Freddie. Not that he noticed, but I definitely did. It took all my willpower not to slug each of those girls' flirty faces. Stupid skanks.

But that's not the point. The point is, school was done, it was about one o'clock, my two best friends and I just finished a great lunch at Groovy Smoothies, and we were on our way back to Carly's apartment to rehearse for tomorrow's iCarly episode.

We were in the middle of rehearsing our iAct It Out segment when Spencer burst through the elevator screaming, "Carly! Carlycarlycarly!"

"Whoa, Spence, calm down!" I said, steadying him as he toppled over from running in so fast and trying to stop.

"Yeah, what's up?" Carly asked with a chuckle.

Spencer broke out into a wide grin. "You will never guess what happened."

"What?" the three of us asked curiously.

"Come outside downstairs and I'll show you!"

The three of us followed the hyperactive Spencer downstairs. Before we walked outside, Spencer covered Carly's eyes. "It's a surprise," he had told her. We carefully led Carly out the door. Looking straight ahead, Freddie's and mine jaws dropped to the floor. Spencer uncovered Carly's eyes and we heard her give a loud gasp.

Me: "Oh…"

Freddie: "My…"

Carly: "GOSH!!!!"

In front of us was the newest model of the Lexus. It was beautiful, shiny, and silver. It made my car look like crap. Seriously. It was parked _right next_ to my car.

Carly began screaming. "Is that _mine_?! Is it really _mine_?!"

Spencer laughed. "Yes! It's all yours, little sis!"

"Wow, Spence, what's the occasion?" I asked trying to mask the jealousy in my voice. Can you blame me? That car was _gorgeous_!

Spencer's smile grew, if possible. "Well, I called dad last week to tell him that Carly got her license. He was so proud of her that he had me go out and buy her this exact car!"

"Oh my gosh, I love dad!" Carly screeched. "All that just for getting my license?"

"Yeah, really. Just for getting her license?" I asked as well.

Spencer nodded in confirmation. "Just for getting her license."

_Just for getting her freakin' license_.

* * *

Freddie

* * *

Carly was so lucky. Her dad had gotten her the sickest car possible for getting her license. I just wish I could get a car period, let alone a car like _that_. Seriously, do you know how demeaning it is for a guy to get rides by his two best _gal_ friends? My ego is so bruised.

Well…I didn't really mind too much. I mean, now that Carly got a car, I could probably spend some more one-on-one time with her. The only thing was I wasn't too sure what her and I _could_ do one-on-one. Eh, I'll probably think of something.

Weirdly, though, Sam didn't seem all that excited for Carly about the car. She was happy, but she wasn't as ecstatic as she would normally be. Dude, seriously, _look at this car_! She should be screaming and jumping along with Carly. Whatever. Sam's been acting weird all day, so who knows?

"Carly , we have to try it out!" I said excitedly.

"We do!" she agreed. "Get in, you guys!"

"Uh…count me out," Sam said uncomfortably. That's weird. Usually she doesn't miss a chance to go out with us.

Erm…not go out like a date.

Heh, you probably knew that.

Carly's face fell from Sam's decline. "Aww! Why, Sam?"

I raised a curious eyebrow at her. "Yeah, Sam. How come? The car is completely sick!"

"Yeah, I know. But I have a really bad headache, so I think I'm just gonna head home."

Concern flashed in Carly's eyes. "Are you OK?"

Sam smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to lie down. Besides, I need to see if my mom even got out of bed yet."

Carly and I chuckled. "OK, if you're sure," said Carly. "See ya, later!"

"Bye guys!" Sam called over her shoulder.

Carly and I waited until Sam drove off until we got into her car. Hey…wait…we're going to have one-on-one time! I suddenly got a little nervous and got those familiar butterflies.

You know, I really don't get that saying. Butterflies in your tummy? I mean, who is really dumb enough to go and eat arthropods anyway?

Um…sorry.

Carly waved goodbye to Spencer, and we drove off. We didn't know exactly where we were going; we just decided to take a drive around the Seattle area.

Not liking the silence all too much, I settled on asking Carly a question. "So, what was up with Sam?"

Carly furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "I'm not really sure. She said she just had a headache."

I chuckled a little. "Maybe she just didn't have enough ham."

Carly let out a tiny giggle. "Yeah, maybe. Hopefully she'll feel better though. I have to talk to her about something."

I cocked my head at her. "What?"

Suddenly Carly got a guilty expression. "Oh. Uh, it's nothing."

I raised an eyebrow. "You know, you are a _really_ bad liar, Carly. Seriously, what is it?"

"It's nothing, Freddie, I swear!"

"If it was nothing, you wouldn't be acting so guilty. Or be so adamant on insisting it's nothing."

She sighed. Ha! I got her! "Fine. But you asked, so you can't get mad, OK?"

It was my turn to sigh. "Carly, you know I could never be mad at you. I l—"

"Don't say it, Freddie." I shut my mouth obediently. She took a deep breath. "There's a new guy in my chemistry class."

I groaned. "Carlyyy!"

"I told you, Freddie! But you made me tell you!"

"But this is so not fair! I've been going after you for years and nothing has happened! But this guy just walks into your class and you're automatically interested?"

"I didn't _want_ to tell you! And you know that I don't like you that way."

I felt that familiar tug at the heart. Why is it that whenever I talk about my massive crush on Carly I feel so pansy-ish? "But why _not_, Carly?"

"Not now, Freddie," she pleaded.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me!"

"I don't want to!"

"Carly!"

"Because you just aren't my type, OK?"

The car filled with a suffocating silence. Ouch. I had always known that Carly didn't reciprocate my feelings, but this was the first time I ever heard _why_. And it kind of hurt. OK, it really hurt. Just knowing that being _you_ was the reason you weren't liked? Yeah, that kinda sucked.

OK, I know that isn't what she really meant, but that's what it felt like.

"I think we should go back home," I deadpanned.

She sighed. "Freddie, I'm sorry."

I shrugged. "It's fine. Don't worry about it."

"I really didn't want to hurt you."

I let out a light chuckle. "It's fine, Carly. Really. I'll get over it."

Carly gave me a quick hopeful look. "Really? How?"

I smiled victoriously. "I'll just become your type."

She moaned. "Freddiiiiie!"

I turned to her with my most serious expression. "I will. I'll prove to you that we _are_ meant to be. And the first step to doing that is to show you that I _am_ your type."

We pulled up to our apartment building. She sighed again. "Freddie, that's really sweet, but don't change yourself for me. I really don't think it's a good idea."

"I'm not going to _change_ myself, Carly. I'm just going to prove that I'm your type."

Carly shook her head. "You're hopeless."

I offered an extremely cheesy grin. "Just hopeless for you, baby."

She returned it with a look, but I could see the light amusement in her eyes. "Don't _ever_ say that again."

"Deal."

NGFNGF

OK, so I know I said that I was going to prove to Carly that I was her type. And I'm going to, believe me. The problem is, I don't know how to do that. I could find some way to read her innermost thoughts of what she really wants in a guy.

Nah, that's impossible, let alone an invasion of privacy.

I could find out who this guy was and stalk him until I know every little detail about him.

No way. That's creepy and not mention homosexual. There is no way I'm doing that.

I could just _ask_ Carly what she likes in a guy.

But then she'd think that I really _was_ trying to change myself (which I'm not, because that's stupid) and probably wouldn't tell me anyway.

There was another option. A dangerous option, but an option nonetheless.

I could ask _Sam _to scope out this guy for me. She's pretty good stuff like that.

Eh, no I probably shouldn't. She'd never do anything like this for me. Well, I shouldn't say that. She might, but she most likely wouldn't _want_ to. Plus, she could be talking to Carly right now. I wouldn't want her to tell Carly that I was asking her for help. That would be weird.

So, basically, that option is another no.

But it's really tempting. And the only one that could possibly work well.

Groaning and knowing that I was going to regret this later, I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Sam's number. She answered on the fourth ring.

"What's up, dork?" she said into the phone.

I ignored the comment. "Hey, Sam." I paused for a second, wondering if I could still hang up. Nah, already in, might as well take a swim. Um…forget I said that.

"Hello? Hey, Freddork, are you still there?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I'm still here."

"OK, then whatcha need? Girly Cow is on right now, and it's a new episode."

"Oh. Sorry. Listen, I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

It was quiet for a minute. I was starting to wonder if she hung up on me until I heard her voice slowly answer, "What kind of favor?"

"Did you talk to Carly yet?"

"Well, yeah, but what does that have to do—"

"Did she talk to you about a guy in her chemistry class?" I interrupted.

"Yeah. Some new guy named Dillon. What of it?"

"I need you to do some spying on him for me."

I could hear Sam burst into laughter on the other line. I glared at the floor pretending it was her. But I couldn't help but subconsciously think that her laugh was kind of pretty. "Stop laughing, Sam."

Her laugh turned into a suppressed chuckle. "Sorry," she said when she could speak, but I could still hear the smile in her voice. "Why do you want me to, erm, _spy_ on Dillon? Did you decide to go to the _other_ side?"

"No! I…um…I, uh—"

"Spit it out, Benson!"

"OK! I want to know what Carly looks for in a guy."

There was silence.

"Hello? Sam? Are you still there?"

"Yeah, dork, I'm still here. Couldn't you just ask _her_ what she wants?"

"She'll just think I'm trying to change myself. Which I'm not!"

Sam snorted into the phone. Wow. How attractive.

"C'mon, Sam, please?"

I heard her sigh. "What's in it for me?"

"Fifty bucks."

"Fine." YES! "I'll do your detective work. You better appreciate me for this."

I smiled. "I do. Thanks, Sam. You're the best."

"Yeah. I know. Now let me sleep, Fredward. I have a lot of work tomorrow."

I chuckled. "Bye, Sam." I hung up the phone satisfied. Phase one, complete. Carly will see we're meant to be in no time flat.

Oh gosh, I sound like a frickin' chick flick.

* * *

**Phew! I'm done with the first chapter! Anyway. I, myself, am not _totally_ happy with this chapter, but it was necessary. This chapter was mainly for setting up everything. I have to say, it was super hard. I had to struggle with the length of both Sam's and Freddie's point of views while still keeping them in character and trying to make it at least remotely interesting. My main thing is keeping them in character which i REALLY hope I did. Let me know please :) **

Anyway. I really hope you guys liked it. Second chapter will be better, I promise. But I had to put this chapter up so I could set everything up. Anyway. I'm off cuz I still have homework to do O.O

Review loves!

-Lullaby-


	3. BOOOOO! AN AUTHOR'S NOTE!

UGH!!! I am not a happy person right now. I am, currently, being forced to do something that I really can't stand. Well, two things actually.

One, is obviously this author's note placed smack-dab in the middle of this story. That in itself is annoying.

Two, is that I have to rewrite _everything!!!!_ The reason is, the show's new episodes have made it harder to continue with my storyline. Now I have to totally redo what I was planning so that I can make everything flow since I'm not in the mood to make something AU. It'd be too hard. Plus, I'm not a fan of how my writing is right now. I personally think I can and should do a lot better.

I don't know how long the whole process is going to take, in all honesty. If worse comes to worse, I may have to take it down. I don't plan on doing that and I sincerely hope I don't have to. I'll try as much as I can not to.

But thank you SOOOO much to everyone who has so supportive! And I'm really sorry about all of this, but it's kind of necessary. I'll try my best to make this all worth-while!

Thank you, and I'm sorry again!

-Lullaby-


End file.
